


Labyrinth

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: PQ番鬼迷宫车（万恶之源）





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> ①二人双向箭头且输出等同，恋人未满（名字都没叫过）  
> ②番长中魅惑的强x

“呜……”  
他痛苦地从鼻子里发出沉闷的声音，泪眼朦胧的视野仿佛只能映出少年的银发和其后天旋地转的粉红色迷宫。衣物被胡乱扯开的羞耻感不断清洗着大脑，同时他也开始逐渐听清自己口中漏出的仿佛不是自己的微弱喘息声。明明光是随便被他人触碰肢体就会感到反感，现在却被迫保持着他恨不得闭上眼睛不去看的羞耻姿势，大腿内侧被那双力道分外粗暴的手掐出好几个灼痛的红痕。  
身体深处不断冲击神经的怪异快感让他的声音都变了样，蔓延开来的异常高热仿佛能灼伤皮肤。或许是因为十年前经历过大型爆炸带来的伤痛，他的大脑对“感觉”之类的东西已经有些麻木了，但肉体本能的反应依然存在。苍白的手指无助地蜷曲起来，也没有闲暇去擦嘴角流下的唾液，整个身体都微微颤抖着胆怯地向内躲闪。不过，失去了正常精神压在他身上的少年完全没有要放过他的意思。  
“leader！住手……”  
他尽可能让颤抖的声音带上安抚野兽般的温和意味，抬起发软的胳膊推着身上少年的肩膀，然而对方没有丝毫变化的血红色眼睛让他清楚自己的动作都是徒劳。方才两人面对的怪异人形shadow被发狂的少年用日本刀直接钉在了迷宫的墙上，偏偏它就还保存着那么一丁点生命力，由他听来那刺耳的尖叫声就像在讪笑此时衣衫凌乱的自己一样。  
“啊——不、行……”  
他清晰地看到自己的皮肤从胸口开始泛红。这是危险的信号，原本在被失控的银发少年啃咬锁骨和胸口的时候他还强忍着没有一点反应，但自从双腿被打开，从未开拓过的私密器官被毫无征兆地侵犯时，孩童时期都几乎未曾哭闹过的他还是发出了类似悲鸣一般的痛苦抽泣声。自然很痛，痛到像是身体都要裂开，说不定还出了血；但这毕竟是名为交合之事，没过几分钟，属于少年的温度便与他的温度重合，异常的快感从下身一点点渗透进去，让他连指尖都感到酸软。他仰着脖子不想让对方看到自己的表情，明明已经呼吸困难却还是勉强地紧紧咬着嘴唇，小腹因自己前端滴出的体液而湿成一片。  
……若说真话的话，他也不是没有设想过自己和银发少年走到这一步的情况的，但他的脑海里可从来没出现过对方被shadow的精神控制迷惑了身心，以无意识的状态直接在迷宫里对他做了这种事的场景。原本是两人身为队长想要单独来迷宫里练练手，甚至没有告诉风花和理世，根本没想到会出这种变故——更何况，他还是第一次。  
几乎从未有过“恐惧”的他此时竟然感到害怕起来，因为此时抱他的人根本不是平时那个有些木讷却又相当温柔的少年，只是中了shadow的魅惑靠“性欲”行动的陌生怪物。他不知道对方接下来还会对他做什么，只是用仅存的理智尽全力想让对方醒过来，那无力的反抗动作反而成了这煽情画面的催化剂。  
“嗯……呜，lea、der——”  
每一次摇动身体让性器向内插入的同时，少年便会俯下身笨拙而不容拒绝地亲吻他。或者是两人在感情上的心态过于相似，反而造成了双方的被动，在迷宫外他们的关系仅仅进展到互相轻轻触碰嘴唇的地步——但此时少年的舌尖就那样蛮横地挑开了他的牙齿。本身下体抽插的刺激就让他呼吸紊乱，对方毫无技巧的接吻更是让他几乎缓不过气来，但意外的，他发现自己的身体不愿意拒绝这样的吻。他艰难地回应着对方舌尖的动作，混乱的意识仍旧试图捕捉着属于那个人的味道，而一开始因异样感和疼痛而疯狂拒绝着的穴口也在不知不觉间用轻微的收缩迎合了起来。  
是精神还未被完全控制吗，恍惚间他从对方那狂暴的血红色眼睛里看到了一闪而过的温顺。他忍不住抬起一边手掌去抚摸对方微微涨红的脸，然后小心翼翼地绕到后脑勺去，触碰到藏在制服立领后他从未碰到过的那块皮肤。因为之前接吻时还从未有勇气伸手拥抱过对方，所以像这样搂住少年的脖子还是第一次。在这糟糕透顶的情况下，为什么自己还会陶醉在这种无聊的事情里啊——  
但他过于无防备了，忘记了压在自己身上的这个人现在并没有理性。像是被他的抚摸刺激了一般，对方的动作突然变得蛮横，他因过深的冲撞而猝不及防地叫出丢脸的声音来。还没来得及抬起手捂住嘴，他便感觉到对方松开了掐着自己大腿的一只手。  
“不，不要——”  
他错愕地睁大眼睛。那只被日本刀微微磨出薄茧的手掌沿着大腿根部缓缓向下，然后握住了他那前端已经滴着粘稠液体的性器。  
“呜……啊……！”  
意识已经混乱到了白热的地步，由于方才的一番折腾，原本只是解开扣子的衬衣现在已经几乎被全部剥下，赤裸的肉体敏感到难以置信，甚至能将一点空气的流动都误认为是令人难耐的荷尔蒙。身体完全被支配的事实让他的恐惧翻了倍，几乎是无意识地紧紧抱住了少年的脖子，将被泪水打湿的脸死死埋在对方肩头。  
一旁shadow怪异的尖叫已经减弱，听起来如同老电影的底噪，相衬之下身体相接带来的色情水声和自己不像样的呻吟声反而更加清晰。他本以为对方手部的动作也会粗暴到让他难以忍受，但那爱抚却温和缠绵得过分，指尖绕着顶端撩拨地转着圈，直冲大脑的刺激让他感到头晕目眩。  
视野一阵发白，他感觉自己已经快要到达临界点，被强行打开的双腿也本能地向内收缩。身上的少年在他肩上吐出炽热沙哑的吐息，似乎也已经快要释放，却紧抓着他的腿一点也没有要退开身体的意思；这让他惊恐得几乎忘记了怎么呼吸，思维彻底成了一团浆糊。  
“我，已经，要——不行，不能在里面啊，悠——”  
不知是生理上还是精神上的泪水让他的视线彻底模糊，胡乱地在喉咙里低声喊着断断续续的短句，不自觉地就用快要哭出来似的声音叫了少年的名字。

“理……？”  
那仿佛是从另外一个世界传来的声音。他缓缓睁开模糊成一片的眼睛，晃来晃去的视野好不容易才稳定下来，少年茫然的表情近在咫尺。他已经捕捉不到那两抹诡异的血红了，看来此时握住自己右手的人是平时里熟悉的那个少年。  
“啊……你……”他一时间竟然不知道说什么，本能地吸了吸鼻子，抬起手臂用力擦掉满眼的泪水，同时不让少年看到自己的表情，“……醒得也太晚了吧。”  
“我做了什么……？”  
少年低下头，正好看到两人身体还湿润着的连接处，顿时惊恐地往后一退。这反而刺激到了他还敏感着的内壁，咬着嘴唇也没压抑住那声痛苦的喘息。  
“理？！没事吧？……”少年更加手足无措了，向来平淡的银灰色眸子此时慌乱地放大，甚至不知道该伸手去安慰泪水还没擦干净的他还是赶紧从他身体里离开，“对不起……我，实在是不知道，对不起——”  
“没关系……啊，你不用这么……”  
他还没来得及说出完整的一句话，就感觉到有温暖的液体滴落到了脸颊上。只见身上的少年呆然地望着他，一如既往淡漠的脸上并没有露出悲伤或是内疚之类的表情，似乎只是单单看着这样的他就会让他流泪一般。  
啊，这样下去不行。这家伙一副恨不得在这里自裁的样子，就此收手反而会让以后更加麻烦。  
……唉，这种事，明明只要是你，就怎样都好的啊。  
“悠。”  
“哎……？”  
他抬起手揽过少年的脖子，手指穿过他被汗濡湿的头发，然后闭上眼睛轻轻将嘴唇贴合上对方的嘴唇。  
“……！”  
大概是记不太清刚才失去理智时的事情了吧，少年过于激烈的反应就像他们还从未接过吻一样，但他很快就迟疑着用手揽过了对方的后脑勺。这一次的舌尖相缠显得分外平稳，两人甚至没有发出声音；也不知道少年有没有睁开眼偷看他，但总之他是乖乖闭上眼睛沉浸在对方近在咫尺的呼吸中，试图捕捉到他唇齿间的独有的味道。等两人的嘴唇离开的时候，方才混乱的心情也在急促却又安定的喘息中逐渐冷却下来。  
“所以说，不要这么抱歉。”他低下头抓住少年的肩膀轻声说。  
“怎么可能不抱歉啊……”  
“要继续做也没关系啊。”  
“……诶？”  
“你还没放出来吧。这个。”  
他突然换上一副认真的表情，用手指稍稍碰了一下少年抽出一半的性器。对方顿时全身一个激灵，同时整张脸涨得通红，本身就游离的视线也迅速转向了别处。  
“……真的没关系吗？我刚刚应该让你觉得害怕了吧？”犹豫良久之后，少年犹豫着轻声问道。  
“现在不害怕了。而且，都这样了还可能喊停吗……”  
他表情迷离地嘟囔着微微用手抚过自己湿漉漉的腹部，折叠着向两边打开的双腿还保持着原样，原本苍白的肉体此时处处都泛起意味深长的粉红色。而他本人似乎对这幅风景毫无自觉，银发少年则面无表情地吞了口唾沫，悄悄握紧了他毫无防备的右手。  
“不过。”他突然抬起眼睛，用手指了指在一旁的墙上奄奄一息的shadow，“可以先把那家伙解决掉吗？”  
“…………我居然一直把它留着？”  
“对啊。”  
“………………………………对不起。”  
“所以说不要再道歉啦。”

“风花——今天subleader身体不舒服，leader也去照顾他了，所以不用准备工作了哦？”  
“哎？好，好的……”  
“对了，我们打算去吃章鱼烧，要一起去吗？”  
“啊，理世你们先去吧，我收拾一下就过来。”  
“嗯嗯！等你哦！”  
理世的笑声和伙伴们的交谈声渐渐消失在门外，短发少女确定他们已经走远后，有些无力地坐在一旁的椅子上重重地叹了一口气。  
该怎么向理世和大家说明呢——？自己昨天有事要找subleader，便用persona试着感应了他的位置，结果清晰地看到了迷宫里发生的事情……这种话实在是太难说出口了。  
……不如说，自己根本没办法再正常地和两位队长说话了啊——！


End file.
